The Landlady
by kitsuneberseker
Summary: The driver/manager of a local pizzeria, the wife of a gold-digging sailor. and milk? I don't know, just read it. rated m for sexual content. Had to re-upload due to story bugging out


**The Landlady: Part one**

Warning: this story contains explicit sexual acts. If this is not your cup of tea, then leave.

Although, it's more my shot of whiskey than anything

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Now, if you are still here, congrats, you're tenacious

Presents:

The Landlady: Part one

Please enjoy it!

This story contains: furry on human intercourse, the rest you'll find out while reading

.-.

"Alright, a meat lover's with peppers added. Anything else? Mhmm, address? Okay, got it. see ya there in forty. Got it, bye, Miss Greene." I set down the handpiece, finishing the order. "Hey Tony, this is the last delivery of the day! After you finish cooking, you can go home." a few seconds later, the face of my younger brother, brown curly hair and blue eyes, with a thick beard, pops up at the window, "Alright bro." he grabs the piece of paper from my hand, reading it, "Hey, isn't this your landlady?" I chuckle, "Yeah, and she'll make you seem small." he snorts, "Man, she's a bear fur, of course she's gonna be big." he walks through the door on the side of the kitchen, revealing the 6 foot tall human that is the cook. He quickly works on the pizza, kneading and spinning the dough, putting the sauce and spices on after the first short bake, he then puts our mix of cheeses and spices on, then the meats and the peppers, then bakes them in our brick oven. After twenty minutes, he puts it in a box, then hands it to me. "Alright, I'll go ahead and close." He wraps me in a hug, pulling me against his chest, "Take care, Terrance." I chuckle, "Y-you're crushing me." He releases me, "Heh, sorry." "It's okay, see you tomorrow."

I walk outside, getting inside my Jeep, the cool metal of it's blue-grey exterior a welcoming feeling to my hands as I jump in, setting the pizza on the seat beside me as I crank the jeep up, hearing it purr like a kitten. I back up out of the parking lot, looking at the neon sign that adorned the establishment. "Brick fired pizza." I pull out into the road, turning on my headlights. Following the route to the address, I pull into the driveway after ten minutes. I turn off my vehicle, grab the pizza, then walk up to the door. I press the doorbell, then after a few seconds the door opens, revealing the fur behind it. I look her up and down, 'six foot six and well developed curvature, beautiful' I think to myself. She smiles and chuckles, "You got here early. Come in" She waves me in. The smells of soap and lavender reach my nose, calming me. I walk in, setting the pizza on the coffee table, sitting down. I hear the door close and I am joined a second later by Beatrice, smoothing her kimono as she sits down on the couch across from me. She reaches over, grabs a slice, takes a bite, and her eyes widen. Within thirty seconds, the pizza slice is gone. "How is it?" I inquire, a smile on my face. "Oh my, that seriously exceeded my expectations." Beatrice chuckles.

I look up, "How are you today?" She looks away, "I-I'm fine." I read her face, "Would you mind telling the truth?" Beatrice sighs as she looks away, "I d-don't wanna talk about it." I lean forwards, "It's fine, you can tell me." She looks over, her eyes dark, "my husband, he never loved me, he's stolen my money when off deployment, and when he called the other day, I overheard him and his friend talking about me, as if I'm just some prude bitch whose only purpose is to have the life sucked out of her by her husband." She pulls out a cassette. "I recorded the whole conversation." I sigh, "Alright, let's hear it." I grab it and put it into the tape player on the table. Within a few seconds, the conversation comes through.

Mr Greene: "Hey hon, how are you."

Beatrice: "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Mr. Greene: "alright nice to hear."

Greene's friend (distant): "Hey James, who ya talking to?"

James Greene: "My wife, Tom. Who else?"

Tom (muffled, but still clear): "You mean that annoying bitch? The one who constantly whines about everything?"

James Greene (muffled, less clear): "Yes, why?"

I can hear Beatrice crying, her cheek fur stained with tears.

Tom (still muffled): "Why not leave her? We've noticed you have an eye for that new girl."

James (heavily muffled): "Because I need the money, dipshit. I'll suck her dry and leave her with the kids."

The recording ends there.

I look up at Beatrice, her face in her palms as she mutters, "What went wrong?" I sigh, getting up and patting Beatrice on the back, "Hey." She looks up, "Why can't anyone love me for who I am?" I just sigh, "He had the right woman, but you had the wrong man." She puts her face in her hands again, sobbing. I softly put my hand under her chin, lifting her face. "Don't cry." She looks me in the eyes, "Why?" "Why what?" "Why are you so nice? She sighs. I chuckle, pulling her hands into mine, "Because unlike him, I don't see the money. I see a beautiful, intelligent woman who needs a good man." She blushes, the red showing through her fur. "W-what do you mean?" I release her hands, then place mine on either side of her face, cradling it. "I love you." I pull her into a kiss, her eyes going wide as I do so, but she quickly relaxes. I feel her hands resting on my shoulders as I pull away. "B-but, I'm a married woman, h-how could I ever-" I cut her off, taking her left hand into mine. "He never loved you, so why should you love him back?" I pull the ring off of her hand, throwing it away. She sighs, "You're right." She then looks at me. "U-um.. you know…." "What?" I raise my eyebrow. "N-nothing." She turns red and looks away. Seeing this, I softly turn her face towards me, chuckling as I kiss her again. "You can tell me anything." She sighs, "I wouldn't normally ask this, but can you help me with something?" "Whatever you need." I chuckle. She turns red, "You know how when a woman has a child, she produces milk, right?" "That's what I've read." I shrug. "And do you know what happens when that milk gets backed up?" She looks at me. I hold out my hand, counting on my fingers. "Cysts, discomfort, destruction of cells." She sighs, "My three month old is with his aunt, and has been for the past week, I've been getting really backed up, and the pumps don't help at all." I turn red, "So, what you're getting at, is that you want me to milk you? Alright." She smiles, her eyes cheery, "R-really? You'll help?" I sigh. "Sure, anything for you." She chuckles as she walks into the kitchen.

She comes out a minute later with a large container. She sits down on the table, loosening her kimono so that her breasts pop out, the black nipples rock hard, little beads of white clinging to the tips, threatening to run down. I just stare, "H-how big are they?" "Double-D." Beatrice smiles. I get down in front of her, holding my hands out. "It's alright, go ahead." She giggles. Getting her permission, I place my hands on the furry orbs, weighing them. "Seven pounds, each. Yeah, you're really backed up." I start softly massaging them, Beatrice letting out a groan as I do so. I start from the base, making sure to funnel all the milk from back there forwards. After a minute, my fingers softly rub her areolas, causing her to gasp. I point her nipples down and squeeze, watching the white liquid come out in streams. I watch as the container fills, then I grab it, putting it beside Beatrice. I notice a bit of milk on my hand, then lick at it, an overwhelming sweetness hitting my palate. I wrap Beatrice into a hug, pulling her into my lap on the couch. Looking behind her, I notice a wet spot on the table where she had been sitting. "You know, does your three month old mind sharing?" She turns red at my question. "I-I don't think he would care." I chuckle at her response as I lift her right breast to face level. "Then I'll drink to that." With that, I latch onto her nipple, suckling softly, feeling the warm sweetness of her milk fill my mouth. Her arms wrap around the back of my head, keeping me in place as she starts panting, her legs quaking. I continue suckling until the flow dies down, then I move to the other. I feel a wet spot growing on my right leg, 'she's getting off to this' I think to myself. I continue suckling until the flow stops, then pull off.

"How was that?" I chuckle, catching my breath. Her green eyes meet mine. "I don't know, but I'm sure your 'little buddy' really liked the show." I look down, sure enough, I'm pitching a tent fit for a king. Beatrice gets off, kneeling in front of me and fumbling for my buttons, but her hands keep shaking. After a few seconds, she huffs, "you do it." I chuckle as I undo my belt, then my button, unzipping my pants. I lift my rear as her hands grab the hem of my pants and underwear, pulling them down. Upon the removal of it's cloth prison, my rock-hard rod stands defiantly, earning a gasp from Beatrice. She reaches out, using both of her hands as a crude measuring tape. "Ten and a half, you're quite well endowed." she giggles. I groan as she grabs it, her pads soft as silk. "Terry, may I try something?" she looks up at me expectantly. "What?" I chuckle. She takes her breasts in her hands, looking at me. "Y-You wanna use those? S-sure." I stutter as my cock jumps at the notion. Beatrice giggles as she takes her breasts, pulling them apart, then sandwiching my member between them. I gasp, feeling her warm, soft fur brushing against my length. She leans over the tip of my cock, dribbling spit onto the tip, wetting her breasts and leaving a slick sheen on the flesh of my length. I feel her push her breasts together, then she begins moving, slowly. Up and down, up, down. Looking down, I see Beatrice looking up at me, "H-how is it?" she stutters. "Amazing, s-so soft." I sigh, closing my eyes as I let her continue.

I jump as I feel something warm, rough and wet dance across my tip. I look down to see that she was now licking me, her tongue darting around my glans, hitting all the sensitive spots as she looks up at me. I groan as she continues, her tongue leaving a trail of saliva up the five inches of shaft exposed above her breasts. She looks up, kissing the tip softly, before she opens her mouth, engulfing it. I almost jump as she does so, her mouth hot, extremely so. I feel her tongue wrap around my shaft, rubbing it. She begins softly moving again, moving her head down whenever she brought her breasts up, and vice versa. I hear a wet pop as she pulls my shaft out of her mouth, now using exclusively her breasts. She begins moving her breasts in circles, rubbing them against each other in an attempt to make me pop. Five minutes of this, and I feel a welling in my loins. "Beatrice, I-I'm close." She gasps, redoubling her efforts, going back down on me, her mouth wrapped around the first five inches. "I-I'm gonna-" I groan, and she looks up, moving her breasts out of the way as she grabs my hips and pushes all the way down, her nose buried in the hairs on my base as four inches enters her throat, sending me over the edge. I double over, softly grabbing her head as the first few spurts go straight into her stomach. After a few seconds, she pulls a little more off, pulling it out of her throat. I watch as her cheeks puff, then she pulls off completely, wads of my semen spurting out and covering her face and breasts. After a bit, it dies down. My cock flops over, down, but not out. She opens her mouth, her tongue holding up a clump, earning a shiver out of me. She swishes it around for a moment, sampling the taste. She then tilts her head back, and I watch a bulge travel down her throat. As soon as it hits her stomach, she takes a breath, and giggles. "A little savory, like a well-smoked meat."

She looks up into my eyes. "Mind returning the favor?" I chuckle as I stand up, "Just bend over." She nods, climbing up onto the couch, putting her hands on the back, her knees on the cushions. I get behind her, grabbing her kimono and removing it completely, as well as my shirt, leaving my chest bare. I look up at her rear, seeing her engorged labia and clit, black and drenched in fluids. My hand makes contact with her right cheek, making Beatrice flinch at the touch. "It's alright, just stay with me." I softly rub her butt, feeling the soft fur brushing my hand. I continue this for a few minutes, softly rubbing her. She finally whimpers, "P-please, stop teasing me." I chuckle, "Alright." I move my hand towards her slit, softly rubbing around the mound, feeling the wet fur between my fingers. After a few seconds of this, I grab my pen light, turning it on and grasping it between my teeth as I push my fingers inside her silken tunnel. I open my fingers, spreading her, inspecting. Sure enough, her walls fade from black to pink further back, and I notice something peculiar about her cervix, besides the black coloration. "Hey, did you know your cervix is parted?" She groans, "It never fully recovered from the birth. Twenty five inches, fifteen pounds." I chuckle, "Kinda big." At this, I turn off my penlight, pulling my fingers out from her slit. I sink my middle finger all the way down to the knuckle in her tunnel. I hear a groan as Beatrice opens her legs a little more, allowing better access. I take it, adding my ring finger to the equation, spreading her open wider. She looks back, panting as I explore her walls, feeling out every curve and kink inside. I hit a rough patch towards the front, "ah-ahn." Beatrice moans as she clenches down hard on my fingers, a small bit of fluids leaking out around them. I focus on this spot, moving my mouth below her, suckling on her clit. "O-oh god, I-it feels too good, please d-don't stop." Beatrice groans, her breathing picking up as she starts bucking her hips against my face and fingers. "T-Terrance, I-I'm gonna." I feel her tunnel convulse as she goes over the edge hard. Sealing my lips around her slit, I feel the first few squirts fill my mouth, forcing me to pull off. When I do, another convulsion hits her, sending a spurt of fluids a good three feet away. The squirts die down as I swallow all but a little of what I was able to collect, watching Beatrice flop over, rolling onto her back. I take this opportunity to kiss her, dropping the remaining fluids into her mouth as my tongue enters. She hums as she swishes them around between our tongues, seeming to like the taste.

Standing up, she walks towards her bedroom, "I'm just going to the bathroom real quick, so wait here." She shakes her rear as she disappears around the corner. Twelve minutes later, I hear a toilet flush, and Beatrice comes back in, her fluids running down her legs. I notice she seems to be walking strangely. I watch her as she sits in my lap, pushing me back onto the couch. She slides forwards, smearing my semi-erect cock with her juices, creating a wet sheen along the length. Her hips move rhythmically. Forward, and back. Front, back. She groans as her clit rolls over my length. After a minute of this, she slides back, staring at my now fully erect pemis. "M-miss Greene-" I stutter. She cuts me off, "Just call me Beatrice, hon. You've earned it." She takes my hands and places them on her hips. Lifting her hips, she slides the tip across her labia, and after a few seconds, she sinks down, her eyes widening as she tries to accommodate the girth. The first thing that hits me, the tightness,. Second, the heat, almost like an oven. Third, the silken texture. She goes down slowly, only taking two inches at a time, letting her body get used to it before dropping again. I feel her cervix pressing against my tip, signaling the end to how deep as she can take me. Looking down, I see two inches still outside. "I c-can't move my legs." she groans. "C-can you take control?" I chuckle as I sit up. "Alright." I collect my legs under me, backing up, then lay her back onto the couch, not pulling out at any point. I lean forwards, my face pressed against her neck, breathing her scent, almost like a cinnamon baked apple. She groans in my ear, "You can move now." Hearing this, I slowly pull out, then slowly push back in. "mhhhh-ahhhh~" Beatrice groans as she wraps her arms and legs around my back. "Is it that good?" I chuckle, noticing her reaction. She nods, her eyes screwed shut as she wiggles her hips, feeling my shaft shift around, rubbing her walls. I slowly start thrusting, staying at a relaxed pace, feeling her insides warp around me. She leans her head back, letting out a content sigh. "S-so big~" She groans, her breasts pressing against my upper chest and neck, her silver hair splayed over the couch. I lean over her, softly nibbling her collarbone, causing her to jump and squeak. "F-faster… harder…. more" She breathes heavily into my ear. I oblige, shifting my weight to bring more strength and speed into my thrusts. Beatrice lets out a delighted squeak as she feels me going rougher, her tongue hanging out of her maw. "I-I'm close." She gasps as she starts pushing against me, matching my thrusts. I speed up and deepen my thrusts even more, watching her breasts bounce with each smack. I listen to the sound of our lovemaking, the fast beating of her heart, the rasp of fur against skin, her heavy breathing and soft moans, speeding up, and the faint _schlock schlock schlock_ of the act itself, her fluids making a sloppy mess on our groins. "I-I'm close. W-want me to pull out?" I gasp. Beatrice shakes her head, "N-no, give it to me." Her breathing deepens as we reach the final stretch, her legs shaking. She reaches the edge first, letting out a loud cry as her tunnel convulses, clamping down and milking me for all I'm worth. This sends me over the edge as I wrap my arms around her neck, slamming in hard, pressing against her cervix, feeling the first spurt flowing through my length. Her convulsions die down as mine begin, painting her insides with my thick semen. "S-so warm," I hear her gasp as she feels the warm cream filling her up. She holds me against her as my spunk starts flowing back out around my length, small droplets collecting around it. I pull out, watching as a few final spurts land on her stomach. She shudders as my semen starts flowing out of her slit, leaving a small puddle on the couch below her. I look at the large wet spot on the couch from her fluids and mine, thinking to myself, 'Damn, that's gonna stain, badly'.

After a few moments, Beatrice sits up, giggling, "I'm not done, sweetie, and by the looks of it, neither are you." I look down, and I realize I'm still hard. She gets up on shaky legs, grabbing my hand, walking around the couch, and bending over the arm. I hear a soft 'splat' as a glob of my semen flows out, impacting the wooden floor. She shakes her ass at me, her tail tucked between her legs, hiding her anus from view, "C'mon, don't leave a lady waiting." I chuckle, rubbing the tip of my cock against her slit, "Oh, I won't." Slamming forwards, I bury myself up until the last two inches, pressing against her cervix. I put my hands on her furred hips, feeling the soft hairs brushing against my hands. She looks over her shoulder, whimpering. At this I begin thrusting, going slow, watching her tremble as I take her. I look down at her, noting the scars on her back and shoulders. I softly move my hips forwards and back, sampling her insides and loving the angle. After a few minutes of this, Beatrice looks back again, her tongue hanging out. "You can be rougher if you want. Breed me like the horny animal I am." At this, I dig my fingers into her hips, and begin thrusting harder, listening to her gasp and groan when I hit a sensitive spot. I lean over her back, adding more power to my thrusts. After a few more minutes of this, I hear Beatrice cry out in elation, "Oh fuck yes. Be rougher! Smack my ass! Pull my ears! Breed me like I'm your bitch." At this, I yank out, rubbing my tip against her snatch, chuckling "If you want it so much, beg for it." She whimpers, "P-please! I want it! I need it!" I chuckle at this, "Alright, you asked for it." I lift my right hand, pressing the tip of my shaft against her hole. As I thrust forwards, hard, I bring my hand down on her ass with a smack, her pussy clamping down. I resume thrusting, every fifth thrust punctuated with a smack and a cry of pain and pleasure coming from Beatrice. "H-hah, mhhhhhh~" she softly groans, her juices running down her legs and leaving twin pools at her feet. I chuckle at the moaning, writing mess she had become, all composure gone from her otherwise dignified form. Her sex starts making the wet, messy _schlock schlock_ sound, so I know she's close even before she moans "I-I'm almost-" She lets out a squeak as my hand impacts her rear again, silencing her. She begins matching my thrusts, her eyes screwed shut. I sigh as I sense the same feeling from earlier in my groin, and I speed up. We continue this for another minute, until she breaks, her fluids making splattering sounds on the hardwood floor. This drags me over as I thrust harder than I've ever before, and I feel something deep inside spread over my tip, Beatrice screaming in pure and utter orgasmic joy, and I realize, 'I'm in her womb' just at I blow, harder than any time I've done before. Her uterus fills up, ballooning to several times it's normal size before my flow stops. I pull out, watching a last gush of fluids leave her slit.

She looks back at me with a sigh, "Looks like I'm gonna get pregnant again." I gasp, "I-I'm-" Beatrice cuts me off, "Don't be sorry, I wouldn't mind having kids with someone as loving and caring as you." I turn red, "T-Thank you." She giggles, "Looks like you've got some more fight left in you. I've got a little surprise in store." "W-where is it?" I look at her, then look around. At this, she lifts her tail and spreads her ass cheeks, showing a silver disk on her anus. "It's right here, just grab firmly and pull." I reach over, wondering what it may be. Grabbing it, I realize there's a metal ring folded onto the back, and I unfold it, put my finger through it, and pull. At first it does nothing, but as I pull harder, I watch as her anus opens up, and a ball pops out, two and three quarters of an inch in diameter, earning a gasp from Beatrice. More follow the first, getting increasingly smaller until finally, the last one, an inch in diameter, slides out. Beatrice, her ass gaping, giggles, "You'll be the first person to do me back there." I sigh, "So, your anal virginity? Okay!" I press my tip softly against her anus, and I'm rewarded with a soft _squelch_ as it slips in. Beatrice gasps, her eyes widening as she clenches down, blocking my path. "It'll be alright, just relax, and breathe." I whisper into her ear softly. "A-alright." She sighs as she relaxes her muscles, letting me pass. I slowly sink deeper, feeling every tiny bend and curve in her passage, and with a soft huff from Beatrice, I hilt inside. She breathes heavily, each of her exhales leaving with an audible huff. After a bit, I feel her shake her hips slowly, feeling me inside. She leans forwards, letting four inches slip out, before leaning back, hilting again with a groan."I-I think you're good to move." She sighs, and I do, pulling all the way out slowly, before pushing in at the same speed. Beatrice lets another gasp, "T-this feels so weird." "But doesn't it feel good?" I lean over, whispering into her ear again. "Y-yes" she looks away. "Okay then, so now that we've got that out of the way." I pull out slowly, then speed up my thrusts, hearing Beatrice gasp, then moan as I begin taking her faster. I reach below me, groping for her already battered slit, and when she jumps, I realize I've found it. Rolling her clit in my hand, I continue speeding up, watching her arch her back every few thrusts. After five minutes, she looks back over her shoulder, her cheeks completely red, easily showing through her fur, "g-go faster, rough me up a bit." "Alright, you asked for it." I chuckle as I go even faster, earning a delighted squeal from her. Getting an idea, I reach over her rear and grab her short tail, causing her to tense up. Using this new leverage, I begin hitting her insides harder, rubbing against the front of her tunnel. She starts babbling to herself incoherently, and I can tell she's getting close. I listen to the sounds our actions are making, hearing a loud _plap plap plap_ as I take her. I feel the sensation in my groin one more time, and I slam home, sending both of us over the edge. She lets out a massive cry as an absolute deluge of fluids flood out, absolutely covering my balls. Her anus tightens up, sending me over harder as I pull out slowly, filling her up. She clenches down again, her muscles forcing me out with a pop, causing my cum to spray over her rear and back. Another clench, and my semen comes flowing out of her now widely gaping anus. She groans as it reaches the surface, at a loss for words. Our orgasms die down after a few more seconds, my cock finally done with it's job, going limp.

I rub her ass softly, "So, how was it?" She looks back, panting, "B-better than any time with James, that's for sure." I chuckle, "He doesn't last long, does he? And not as big?" "W-well, he doesn't have much stamina, and he's a deer, so he's about as long as you, but…." she holds up a dime in her hand, notioning his girth is really something to scoff at. "O-oh, before I forget." I go into my pants, pulling out my phone, "C-can I take a pic?" she turns red at my question, then looks back over her shoulder, one hand on her ass, spreading it, while the other comes up in a peace gesture. I turn the flash on, then take the picture, still marvelling at how much I gave her. "W-what are you going to do with it?" she looks back at me. I just shrug, "as a commemoration of our first time together." I then put my phone on the table, turning towards the bathroom. I go inside, reaching up for a towel, then go back into the living room. I use it to clean up the mess on the floor we created, soaking the mixed orgasm fluids up, then throwing the towel into a basket. Going back inside, I grab another clean towel, going into the living room and sitting it on the couch. I wrap my arms around Beatrice's back, standing her up. She blushes a bit as I sit her on the towel, "T-thank you." "You're welcome." I chuckle as I sit down beside her. I look at the pizza box on the table, "We gonna finish that?" she sighs, "Put it in the oven. I'll eat it tomorrow." I do so, looking at the time, "Damn, it's almost eleven. I should be headed home." I walk by beatrice, trying to get my stuff. I feel a hand on my shoulder, "P-please don't go, I want you here." I sigh, leaning over and pulling her into a hug, "How can I say no to this face?" he giggles as I lift her up, carrying her to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed, then I climb in beside her.

I hear the phone ringing beside the bed, and Beatrice sits up, "I-it's james! W-what should I do?" she looks alarmed. I chuckle, "tell him it's off, tell him, find another woman to go digging gold from." she picks up the handset, putting it to her ear, "H-hello? Yes?" She looks at me, then looks away, "James, i need to tell you something. I-it's over, go find another woman to dig your gold from." I hear yelling coming out of the ear piece, and I chuckle, "hand it here, i want to talk to the bastard." she hands me the phone and i hold it up to my ear. "Hey mister Greene, how are you today?" i hear the voice of a thoroughly pissed man coming through, "Who the hell are you? What happened? Where is my wife?" I chuckle, "Weren't you listening to her? She said it's over, you're no longer gonna grub for money from her." "When I get over there, I'm gonna-" i cut him off, "if you try anything, I'll break your nose again like I did in primary." He gasps, "Y-you?" I chuckle, "Yeah, it's me, Terrance, the little black haired boy you and your lackeys tormented, hell, I still have the bat I used. Now listen carefully, and hear me well, you're gonna cut all connections with Beatrice, leave the kids with us, return all the money you've stolen. After that, disappear. And if you so much as put your hands on Beatrice or the kids, I'll personally put you in the hospital, capiche?" I hear a sigh on the other end, "I-i got it." "Alright, have a wonderful day." I snicker. I hear him hang up, and I put the phone on the dock. Beatrice looks at me, "u-um…" I sigh, "What is it?" "S-so, he's gone, right?" I chuckle, "That he is, you're free." She tears up, then wraps her arms around my back, pulling me against her chest. "T-thank you. For everything. For getting him off my back, and making me feel truly loved." She smiles as she cuddles against my chest. "You're welcome." I softly rub her back, combing her fur with my fingertips. I hear a yawn as she sighs, "g'night." and falls asleep. I chuckle, kissing her on the forehead, "G'night," i yawn and pull her closer, letting blissful sleep take over.

.-.

Apparently, i've improved.

What do you guys think?

I may work this into a multi-work series, but you get to choose if i do or not.

Thank you for reading " _The Landlady: part one_ "

Please leave comments below and give me good advice on how to improve

KB, signing out


End file.
